Megazords
Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 1 Dino Megazord - Mostly known just as the Megazord. When the Dino Zords (Tyrannosaurus, Mastadon, Triceratops, Saber-tooth Tiger, Pteradactyl) combine they form the Dino Megazord. Mega Dragonzord - When the Triceratops, Mastadon, Saber-tooth Tiger, and Dragonzord combine we get the Mega Dragonzord. Ultrazord - When Tyrannosaurus, Mastadon, Triceratops, Saber-tooth Tiger, Pteradactyl, Dragonzord, and Titanus combine they form the Ultrazord. Season 2 Thunder Megazord (1) - When Lord Zedd came to take over for Rita, the Rangers upgraded to the Thunderzords. When the Red Dragon, Lion, Unicorn, Griffin, and Firebird Thunderzords combine, they form the Thunder Megazord. Mega Tigerzord - When the Lion, Unicorn, Griffin, Firebird, and Tiger zords combine they form the Mega Tigerzord. Thunder Ultrazord - When all the zords (Red Dragon, Lion, Unicorn, Griffen, Firebird, Tigerzord, and Tor (the Shuttlezord) combine they form the Thunder Ultrazord. Season 3 Ninja Megazord - When Rito destroyed the Thunderzords and the Rangers found Ninjor, he gave them the Ninja Zords. The Ape, Frog, Wolf, Bear, and Crane Ninjazords form the Ninja Megazord. Ninja Megafalconzord - When the Falconzord and the Ninja Megazord combine they form the Ninja Mega Falconzord. Ninja Ultrazord - When the Ninja Mega Falconzord combines with Titanus, they form the Ninja Ultrazord. Shogun Megazord - When the Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and White Shogunzords combine, they form the Shogun Ultrazord. Shogun Megafalconzord - When the Falcon Ninja Zord combines with the Shogun Megazord, it forms the Shogun Megafalconzord. Shogun Ultrazord - When the Shogun Mega Falconzord combines with Titanus, it forms the Shogun Ultrazord. Power Rangers Zeo Zeo Megazord - The Five Zeo Zords combine to form the Zeo Megazord. Zeo Ultrazord - When the Zeo Zords combine with Pyramidas, they form the Zeo Ultrazord. Super Zeo Megazord - When the five Super Zeo Zords combine, they form the Super Zeo Megazord. Super Zeo Ultrazord - When the five Super Zeo Zords combine with Pyramidas, they form the Super Zeo Ultrazord. Power Rangers Turbo Turbo Megazord - Red Lightning, Desert Thunder, Mountain Blaster, Dune Star, Wind Chaser combine to form the Turbo Megazord. Rescue Megazord - Lightning Fire Tamer, Thunder Loader, Siren Blaster, Star Racer, Wind Rescue to form the Rescue Megazord. Power Rangers in Space Astro Megazord - From the Astro Megaship and Shuttle. Delta Megazord - From the Delta Megaship. Astro Delta Megazord - From the Astro Megazord and Delta Megazord. Mega Voyager - When the 5 Mega V's combine. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Galaxy Megazord - When the Lion, Condor, Gorilla, Wolf, and Wild Cat Galactazords combine. It also had a power- up mode when the Rangers used the Lights of Orion. Defender Torozord - When the Magna Defender and Torozord combine. Centaurus Megazord - When the Five Centaurus zords combine. Stratoforce Megazord - When the Five Stratoforce zords combine. Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Megazord - Is formed from Pyro Rescue 1, Hydro Rescue 2, Aero Rescue 3, Haz Rescue 4, and Med Rescue 5. Super Train Megazord - Is formed from the five Rail Rescues. Lightspeed Solarzord - Is formed from the Lightspeed Megazord and the Max Solarzord. Omega Megazord - Is formed from the 5 Omega Zords. Lifeforce Megazord - Is a special project at Lightspeed, which allowed the Megazord to be run on the Life Force of the Power Rangers. Power Rangers Time Force Time Force Megazord - Mode Red or Mode Blue - is two formations made of the 5 Time Flyers. Shadow Force Megazord - Mode Red or Mode Blue - is when the Time Shadow combines with the respective Time Force Megazord Mode. Q-Rex Megazord - Is the most powerful Zord of Time Force. Used by the the Quantum Ranger Power Rangers Wild Force Wild Force Megazord - Lion, Eagle, Shark, Bison, and Tiger Wild Zords. *Sword and Shield Mode = + Elephant. *Spear Mode = - Shark + Giraffe *Double Knuckle = - Shark - Tiger + Black Bear + Polar Bear *Striker = - Bison + Rhino + Armadillo *Predator Mode = - Shark - Tiger + Hammerhead + Wolf *Predator Spear = - Shark - Tiger + Giraffe + Wolf *Clutcher Mode = - Tiger + Deer *Spear and Knuckle = - Shark - Tiger + Giraffe + Black Bear *Spear and Shield Mode = - Shark + Giraffe + Elephant Kongazord - Gorilla, Eagle, Polar Bear, Bison, and Black Bear Wild Zords. *Striker = - Bison - Eagle + Rhino + Armadillo *Striker Clutcher = - Bison - Eagle - Black Bear + Rhino + Armadillo + Deer *Striker Spear = - Bison - Eagle - Polar Bear + Rhino + Armadillo + Giraffe Predazord - Alligator, Wolf, and Hammerhead Wild Zords. *Spear Mode = - Hammerhead + Giraffe *Double Knuckle = - Wolf - Hammerhead + Polar Bear + Black Bear Isis Megazord - Falcon, Rhino, Armadillo, Deer, and Giraffe Wild Zords. *Predator Mode = - Rhino - Armadillo - Giraffe - Deer + Bison + Wolf + Hammerhead Pegasus Megazord - Falcon, Lion, Shark, Tiger, and Elephant Wild Zords Power Rangers Ninja Storm Storm Megazord - Hawk, Lion, and Dolphin Zords (2). Thunder Megazord (2) - Insectizord and Beetlezord. Thunderstorm Megazord - Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and Minizord. Samurai Star Megazord - Samurai Star. Samurai Storm Megazord - Samurai Star, Lion, and Hawk Ninjazords. Samurai Thunder Megazord - Samurai Star and Thunder Megazord. Hurricane Megazord - Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, Samurai Star, and Ninja Firebird. Power Rangers Dino Thunder Thundersaurus Megazord - Tyranno, Tricera, and Ptera Dino Zords. *Cephala Mode = - Tricera + Cephala *Dimetro Mode = + Dimetro *Stega Mode = + Stega *Parasaur Mode = + Parasaur *Ankylo Mode = - Tricera + Ankylo *Parasaur and Ankylo Mode = - Tricera + Ankylo + Parasuar Dino Stegazord = Stega and Drago Dino Zords. *Cephala and Dimetro Mode = + Cephala + Dimetro *Parasaur and Ankylo Mode = + Parasaur + Ankylo Mezodon Megazord = Mezodon Rover Triceramax Megazord - Cephala, Dimetro, Parasaur, Ankylo, and Mezodon Megazord. Valkasaurus Megazord = Thundersaurus Megazord, Drago, Stega, and Mezodon. Power Rangers S.P.D. Delta Squad Megazord - Five Delta Runners. Delta Command Megazord - Delta Base forms the Delta Command Megazord. Omegamax Megazord - Omegamax Cycle. Deltamax Megazord - Delta Squad Megazord and Omegamax Megazord. S.W.A.T. Megazord - The 5 S.W.A.T. Flyers. Can form S.W.A.T. Cannon Flyer. Power Rangers Mystic Force Titan Megazord - The Five Titan Zords (Rangers in Titan Modes). Centaurus Phoenix Megazord - Red Titan Zord (Red Ranger) and Catastros. Manticore Megazord - Mystic Firebird (Red Ranger) and Mystic Lion (Green, Yellow, Blue, and Pink Rangers). Solar Streak Megazord - Solar Streak Train Cars. Phoenix Unizord - Red Titan Zord (Red Ranger) and Brightstar. Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Drivemax Megazord - Dump Driver, Speed Driver, Gyro Driver, Dozer Driver, and Sub Driver. *Drill Formation *Shovel Formation *Cement Formation *Drill and Crane Formation *Drill and Cement Formation *Super Drivemax Megazord Category:Zords